Friends?
by Frightfull
Summary: Putting a Dust Keeper and a Fast Flyer together was like putting cold air with warm air, your sure to get a hurricane. One-shot


Vidia fallowed behind Terence awkwardly, trying her hardest not to make a sound that might attract his attention to her. She hadn't spoken a word to him since this "bonding time" had began nearly an hour ago, and she was half relieved half anxious that he hadn't spoken a word to _her_. In fact the Dust Keeper hadn't even looked in her direction since they had started off on the walk.

This had all been Tink's idea, making Vidia wonder if the fairy was such a genius after all. She was obsessed with finding Vidia more friends to join the fast flyer's ever growing social circle. At first she had recruited a painter fairy, but when Vidia had gotten frustrated with the hair-brain fairy and had thrown a few "colorful" words at her, making her cry, Tink had decided to start with a more flexible, calm fairy. A Water fairy, an animal fairy and a garden fairy all tried there luck with Vidia and all had failed. Upset but not discouraged Tink had left Vidia alone for a good week while she tried to think of new candidates for Vidia's acquaintances. Vidia had thought she might have given up on her when Terence had returned from his usual rounds around the fairy camps and in his usual cool demeanor had greeted Vidia in front of Tink. "Hi Vidia, nice day huh? Here you go" and had tossed the fast flyer her bag of dust. The same passing between the two that had gone on since before Tink's arrival, but it must have been Tink's first time observing the one sided chat because she was suddenly struck with a stroke of "genius"

"You want me to spend the day with Terence?"

"You want me to spend the day with Vidia?"

"I sure do! Come on you two it would be fun!" The tinker clapped her hands together in front of her chest and flashed them her huge cheesy grin that some how got everyone to do what she wanted. The two exchanged unsure looks.

"I'm not sure fun's the right word." Vidia had murmured.

"Oh you two are being silly." Tink giggled waving her hand in that casual manner that seemed to say "Do as I say now or things are going to get serious."

"Well Tink the thing is-

"The thing is, Vidia needs friends, but she needs someone whose overly patient ridiculously patient." She flashed them another border line scary smile. "Someone like you" she nudged Terence with her elbow.

Terence opened his mouth, probably to argue, but then his mouth snapped closed and he shrugged, defeated. "I guess a walk can't hurt."

"A walk will be alright I guess." Vidia had conceded. She actually had opened her mouth to explain to Tink why this had to be the worst idea she had ever come up with. That putting a Dust Keeper and a Fast Flyer together was like putting cold air from the north and warm south; you were bound to end up with a hurricane. But then, she had decided that if it would make Tink happy, after all she did owe Tink, then a short walk with Terence wasn't going to kill her.

And so, with advice on which path was best (and by best they meant quickest) from Rosetta, and a warning to not talk to strangers from Silver Mist, and an explanation that Tink wouldn't be back from Lizzy's till noon, Vidia and Terence her new "friend" started off into the somewhat familiar meadow.

"I think we're lost." Terence jerked Vidia from her memories and she snapped her head up to see Terence looking over his shoulder at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I said" he raised his voice "I think we're lost."

"No need to shout" Vidia grumbled. "Here let's see what we can see from the air."

Terence shrugged his consent and the two rose into the air to try and spot fairy camp.

"There" Vidia pointed at the familiar oak tree. "We're not to far off"

"Hmm" Terence dove back down to the ground. Not in a particular rush to get back down to her oozing with kindness companion Vidia lingered in the air for a moment. The meadow looked different up here, it looked familiar. This was the way she had seen it most of her life. This was how she had seen almost everything for most of her life, from the glorious sky. It gave her a strange and powerful feeling, looking down on everything. She felt the old haughty smile creep back onto her lips. This was where she was supposed to be, in the sky. Making mighty winds blow, and wrenching leaves from there branches and petals from there stems. Not down there with Terence, where the stalks of grass towered over her and reminded her that she was nothing but a five inch tall fairy, susceptible to all the dangers the others were.

"Vidia!" Terence was calling for her.

Vidia sighed; the feeling and smile left her. That Vidia was the Vidia from the past, she was the new Vidia, the new Vidia that played nice for Tink's sake. She drove back down and landed at Terence's side.

"What is-

"Shh" Terence slapped a hand over her mouth. His face was taught with fear.

"What are you doing?" Vidia hissed but with his hand where it was it sounded more like "Mfff rf ru fufm?"

Terence didn't say a word, instead he just pointed up at the sky. Vidia fallowed his finger, she gasped.

A hawk, a huge one too, was circling above them. Immediately Vidia's heart began to pound in her chest. She had seen far too many a fairy be drug off by hawks not to fear them. By instinct of fear she pressed herself closer to Terence. Under different circumstances, his putting his arm around her, might have surprised and offended her. Now however it seemed natural that he was trying to keep her close.

"Don't move" he whispered to her. "He hasn't spotted us yet."

"Don't move?" Vidia grumbled "Terence we're out in the open"

"I know, but where are we going to run or fly to?" He seemed un-Terence-ly harsh "Vidia use your brain, it will take far too long to reach the oak tree, or any other tree."

"Maybe for you but….not for

"For you?" Terence's voice was a hiss now "Fine then go ahead, see if I care" he released her from his grip.

Vidia watched the hawk circle, she thought of the oak tree not to far from here. Could she make it? Probably, but she wasn't going to risk it. Besides, she'd hate herself for abandoning Terence. She may not have been overly fond of him, but he was a member of fairy society and a familiar face to her. She backed herself into him again.

"Fine" she humphed "Have it your way dust keeper"

The two stood stock still for what seemed like forever. The hawk continued to circle and circle, looking for prey.

"When is he going to leave?" Vidia grumbled shifting very subtly, closer into Terence's personal space. The unusual lot of Pixie Dust tha always powdered him tickled her nose.

"I wish I knew" Terence sounded as terrified as she felt.

Another eternity seemed to pass, and then Vidia sneezed. The hawk dove. Right for them.

"Vidia watch out!" Terence pushed Vidia away from him. The fast flyer landed on her butt a few inches from where they had stood. Where to hawk's claws were now stirring up dirt.

"Terence!" Vidia screamed. Had the hawk gotten him? With the dirt cloud she couldn't see. The frustrated hawk rose back into the air. _Regrouping itself for another attack! I have to find Terence._ She leapt to her feet and dashed forward trying to find her missing companion.

He wasn't there! She spun around squinting her eyes against the dispersing dirt cloud. There was no sign of the dust keeper anywhere! Had he been snatched up by the hawk after all? Vidia looked around wildly. No he wasn't here, wasn't here at all!

"Terence!" she cried. No response. "TERENCE!" a shadow passed over her, the hawk was going to dive again. With a frustrated cry Vidia shot out and flew as fast as she possibly could, making sure to keep low to the ground. "Ugg why do I even care if that sparrow man's dead? It's his fault for making us stand there like idiots."

There was the blood chilling cry of…..something….being attacked. Immediately Vidia spun on her wings and took off back in the direction of the scream. "Terence!" she called, though she knew it was meaningless. Obviously Terence had been caught. Hadn't that been the sound? The hawk had gotten his claws into him. Still what if it hadn't been Terence? "Terence!"

She had been flying so fast she hadn't noticed the brown and tan figure in her way until she was slamming into it with"oomph." The two, her and the figure, tumbled down onto the ground, entangled in each other. Vidia felt a weight on top of her body pinning her down and preventing her from getting up. As soon as she had gotten her bearings she glared at whatever she had ran into, ready to give them the verbal beating of there life! How dare they interrupt her rescue mission? Then she saw the familiar golden hair and acorn cap staring down at her.

"Oh there you are. I was terrified that screaming was you." His voice sounded as pleasant as if he was discussing the weather.

"You were?"

"Yes"

"How strange"

"How so?"

"Because I was afraid the screaming was _you_." Vidia admitted, blushing. Terence's face broke out into a grin.

"Is that so?"

Vidia's blush grew stronger. "Is it gone? The hawk I mean?"

Terence nodded "It caught a field mouse. It's gone now."

"Good, now Terence?"

"Yeah?"

She motioned to there awkward position. Him on top of her, there legs entangled. "Could you get off me now?"

"Oh right" Terence quickly extracted himself from her. The two dusted themselves off and inspected there minor scratches and bruises.

"I suspect they must be worried about us." Terence said finally.

"Yeah" Vidia agreed. "I suppose so."

"Well" Terence offered his hand to her. "Shall we?"

She eyed the hand with interest. She was tempted to take it.

"Don't worry it doesn't bite." Terence teased. Vidia thought of her and him in that comical position and immediately she humphed, tilted her nose in the air and took off with out another warning. She did check over her shoulder though to see if he was fallowing her. He was, and looking quite amused. She circled back to him and fell into wing beside him.

"Terence" she spoke sternly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't _ever_ mention that…..crashing landing to _anyone_" she demanded "understand?"

Terence crossed his heart solemnly "I promise Vidia."

"Good, now come on I'll race you!" she shouted and took off again. Behind her she could hear.

"Hey! No fair!" and warm cheerful laughter.

So maybe Tink's idea wasn't so bad after all. Maybe Vidia _had _found a new friend.


End file.
